marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Frankenstein Castle (Earth-416274)
Frank Castle is an U.S. Marine officer who became the vigilante known as The Punisher, after his family was slaughtered by gunmen, now waging a one-man war on crime. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Maximum Human Conditioning:' Through special dieting plans, rigorous training, meditation techniques & exercise regimes, he had developed that strength, speed, metabolism, stamina, longevity, reflexes & agility that are at the near the limits of a super-soldier’s inhuman capabilities. **'Nigh-Superhuman Strength:' He has the strength to physically combat & overpower some Meta-humans & any human opponent. **'Nigh-Superhuman Speed:' He has shown the speed to quickly react & dodge attacks from being who are faster than himself. He also runs much quicker than olympic level athletes. **'Nigh-Superhuman Acrobatics:' He has shown extremely remarkable acrobatic prowess that is seemingly superhuman. **'Nigh-Superhuman Endurance:' He is also more resilient to physical & mental trauma than normal people. He takes hits from beings with superhuman strength & is always still standing. His stamina as also at the peak of human potential. **'Nigh-Superhuman Metabolism:' His naturally-enhanced metabolism allows him to heal much better than normal people & much more rapidly than normal humans. It makes him much more resilient to pain, age & fatigue than normal humans. *'Master Martial Artist:' Castle is a very thoroughly seasoned veteran in exceptional forms of several martial arts and hand-to-hand combat skills. Becoming highly adept in Nash Ryu Jujutsu, Ninjutsu, Shorin-ryu Karate, Hwa Rang Do, and Chin Na. His styles of choice being Nash Ryu Jujutsu. *'Weapons Specialist:' As an authority on biological warfare the Punisher is recipient of multi-disciplinary military knowledge from the United States Armed Forces. Thanks to this and continued training the Punisher is a master of many weapons, favoring daggers and long-range shooting weapons. *'Edged Weapons Training:' Castle has extensive knowledge of edged weapons from his years of training in various martial arts disciplines as well as his military training. He tends to carries up to 3 or 4 different types of edged weapons, preferring the knife he learned to fight with in the USMC: the Ka-bar. *'Expert Marksman:' He is an exceptional marksman of many types of firearm, often depicted as being ambidextrous. He is skilled in knife throwing as well. *'Expert Pilot:' Castle received helicopter training with the U.S. Army and U.S. Naval Special Warfare Command. *'Interrogation Expert': Castle uses his interrogating skills to get information from people who has links to criminals through very creative use of torture as well such as water boarding, electrocution, suffocation, sleep deprivation, starvation etc. *'Extensive Special Operations Training:' Besides his Marine training, Castle also received U.S. Navy SEAL/UDT (Underwater Demolition Team) training, EOD (explosive ordnance disposal) training, U.S. Army Ranger training, U.S. Army Airborne School training, U.S. Army Special Forces Q-Course training, and LRRP (Long Range Recon Patrol) training. He also took part in cross-training with the Australian Special Air Service Regiment. *'Expert Tactician:' Armed solely with conventional weapons and motivated by a fanatical hatred for criminals like those who murdered his family, the Punisher has single-handedly incapacitated up to a dozen well-armed and experienced opponents in a single encounter and escaped uninjured. It is his military training and his attention to detail that allows him to achieve this. Weaknesses Non-Superhuman Physical Conditioning: Castle is as susceptible to physical injury and disease as any other normal human, often having to rely more on strategy than strength when up against a superhuman opponent. However, different characters like Nick Fury have commented on how extraordinarily high his pain tolerance is. Frank does not take even over-the-counter painkillers, believing that their benefit of dulling pain isn't worth the side effects of drowsiness or slowed reflexes. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Punisher's Equipment:' Castle utilized military equipment as appropriate. *'Punisher's Body Armor:' Castle chose not to utilize any costume outside of a black shirt with a white skull splashed across the front. His other clothing, which sometimes included combat boots, blazers, leather jackets, trench coats, bulletproof vests, body armor, black battle dress uniforms, and camouflage outfits was worn for the sake of protection or camouflage in urban and wilderness areas. Each tooth of the skull was actually spare ammunition for firearms. Transportation *'Punisher's Vehicles:' Castle has utilized a number of vehicles from standard to customized. Weapons *'Punisher's Arsenal:' Castle employs a vast array of conventional firearms including machine guns, rifles, shotguns, handguns, knives, explosives and other weapons culled from common and organized criminals and military sources during his operations. A vast majority of his weapons have roots in military forces around the world, and typically employs weapons and accessories limited to military operations. the Punisher often customizes his weapons for greater effectiveness with both standard and custom items including magnified optics, reflex sights, night vision scopes, flashlights, grenade launchers, sound and flash suppressors, bipods, high-capacity magazines and drums and various ammunition including hollow point or armor piercing bullets. Category:United States Marine Corps members Category:Geraci Crime Family members Category:Public Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Widowed Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 1" Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Earth-231824 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Learned Intelligence Category:Peak human Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Normal Durability Category:No Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Castle Family Category:Shooting Category:Weapons Expert Category:Military Personnel Category:Multilingual Category:War in Afghanistan Characters Category:Iraq War Characters